


Kiss Goodbye

by gosinyan



Series: K2 Week 2020 [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drinking, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, K2 Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: The four friends decide to meet up for a few drinks. Thye all agree to participate in a certain competition and things got heated.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: K2 Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> K2 Week, day 6. Competition  
> I decided to go with Polish rock for this one and choose my favourite songs that I was listening while writing this: Dreamsellers by Myslovitz, Warszawa by T.Love, Lovelock by Łąki Łan and Mamona by Republika.

The fateful day has finally come as the two lovers need to face off against their friends in a very embarrassing competition. It was supposed to be just a silly thing where they would see who can drink more beer or other kinds of alcohol. It turned out to be a kissing competition, and Kyle couldn’t refuse his friends. Afterall Stan and Cartman were participating in it with their girlfriends. Kyle was against the idea, but his fiancé had a better idea, he wanted to show them how true lovers kiss.

It all started by accident, Kyle and Kenny went out drinking with their friends. They had a lot of things to catch up, and they decided to go meet up at the local bar to chat. The night went by with the four of them sitting together and talking nonsense. By the end of their meeting, Cartman decided to anger Kyle. “Why don’t you two go get a room, when you are being so lovey-dovey? Nobody wants to see that.” Kenny only smiled as he moved even closer to his fiancé. The whole group was drunk, so their actions were bolder. The teasing didn’t seem to have any effect on Kyle as he played along with Kenny’s advances.

The whole situation was making Eric feel annoyed, and he had to do something to wipe that smirk off of Kyle’s lips. After thinking hard, he came up with a solution. He is going to make the four of them participate in a competition. As Stan would probably take part in it, Cartman was sure he would get Kyle to do it too. “Why don’t we all see who is better at kissing? You guys will be against me and my girlfriend. What about you, Stan? Are you in or out?” He had a big smirk on his lips as he was sure they all caught the bait. They all looked at each other and without hesitation, said: “I’m in!” And with that, the whole deal was sealed, and if Kyle wanted it or not, he had to take part in it, there were no more excuses.

It was Saturday that they all met up. Stan came with Wendy and Eric with Heidi to Kyle’s house. They had prepared some drinks because there was no way they are going to take part in this stupid thing without getting some alcohol in their system. In the living room was Kenny who set the coffee table with some liquor and a few empty glasses. It was noon, and the weather was hot, so they were already exhausted, and this competition was just adding to their irritation.

“Now that we are all here let’s begin. I thought you were going to chicken out, Kyle.” Cartman was teasing Kyle as he thought that he will receive some sort of reaction from the red-head, though nothing happened. Kyle was standing near his fiancé, with an unusually calm expression, he seemed to not pay too much attention to Eric and sat down on the couch, urging his fiancé to sit as well. “Please, let’s just get this over with.” Kyle poured the drinks for all of them and handed out the glasses.

Everyone sat down and downed the liquor. It was slowly turning into a drinking party. Suddenly Eric stood up and pointed his glass towards Kyle and Kenny. “How about you guys just kiss already?! Weren’t you about to prove how good of a kisser you are, Kahl?” Now, it was out in the open, and the embarrassing part soon became a reality as Kyle was shocked still by his fiancé suddenly kissing him. It was sudden, and it felt good. Kenny grabbed his beautiful fiancé by the hands and kept him close as he deepened the kiss. The others were staring blankly as none of them suspected to see such a sight. To their surprise, it wasn’t uncomfortable as they thought but rather exciting to watch. Kyle, for some reason, wasn’t even flushed but felt cocky and as he ran out of breath, he parted his lips from Kenny’s and licked them. Soon he was kissing his soon-to-be husband again, though this time they both went for a French kiss. Saliva started dripping down their chins as the two lovers were kissing with passion.

There was a very uncomfortable tension in the air, and that made it clear that the two lovebirds had won this competition without any of the others trying. “Okay, fine! You made your point, Kyle.” Cartman was sick of looking at the two lovers kissing passionately in front of the others as it was nothing to them. He wanted to go away but was stopped by Heidi that made it clear that she enjoyed the show very much, and that Eric should not run away even though he was the one to start it all.

“Dude, I didn’t know you were this bold before.” Suddenly Stan made them jump, and Kyle finally realised what was happening. He was shocked that he even went so far as to prove his point of not being a bad kisser. Kyle pushed himself away from Kenny and looked very embarrassed, to the point that his spreading blush reached the tips of his ears.

“Now it’s your turn. You were only watching, so how about we watch now?” Kenny was smiling and hugged Kyle close. They were expecting the rest of their friends to properly participate in this competition. Second to participate was Stan and Wendy as they tried to force Cartman to take part in the thing that he started, and stay in Kyle’s house. Stan kissed his girlfriend gently and seductively. They were no match for Kyle and Kenny but still enjoyed how exasperated Cartman looked. He didn’t want to lose to them and clumsily kissed Heidi.

For Kyle, it was almost unpleasant to look at. Stan was on a better level, and that didn’t make him wanna throw up as it did with Cartman trying his best to win this competition. It was childish, and it didn’t even matter at this point, only because Eric already told Kyle that he won. When they finished, it was all clear that Cartman embarrassed himself in front of the others, which made him want to drink and forget. As the tension eased off and the rest of the participants sat down, they all decided that it would be a waste to throw all that alcohol away. With that, the party was starting for good, and everyone got so drunk that they couldn’t get up.

After a few hours of drinking, Kyle managed to send his friends off and after he got back to the living room, he saw Kenny sitting on the couch still drinking. “Damn, that was embarrassing. How about we don’t ever do that?” Kyle was exhausted and sat down next to his fiancé. This weird tension was back, and they didn’t know how to solve it. Kenny put his hand on Kyle’s leg, and smiling gently asked: “Do you want to continue?” It was an ambiguous thing to say, and Kenny knew that he got his beloved’s attention. With that, they kissed one more time and finished all the leftover liquor. Drunk and tired they went to bed and tried their hardest to forget this embarrassing day.


End file.
